This invention relates to a new enzyme of hydrolytic action and enzymatic preparations, and also to a method for preparing them and their uses.
The said enzyme of hydrolytic action is a neutral protease having the moleclar weight of about 37,000 the isoelectric point at pH 8.8, the optimum activity at a temperature of 40.degree.-45.degree. C, the stability range in aqueous solutions at pH 6.0-8.0, quickly inactivating in said solutions at temperatures above 50.degree. C.
We gave this enzyme of hydrolytic action the name hygrolytin.
Hygrolytin is a white odourless powder readily soluble in water, in an isotonic sodium chloride solution, hypertonic sodium chloride solution, in 0.25 to 2.0% novocain solutions, insoluble in lower alcohols or acetone, absorbing in the UV region of the spectrum characteristic of proteins. Calcium ion stabilizes the enzymatic activity of hygrolytin. The action of magnesium ion is similar, but less pronounced. EDTA, and other compounds binding calcium ion, inactivate the enzymatic activity of hygrolytin.
Hygrolytin can form salts with soluble and cross-linked poly-electrolytes having carboxy groups, and also can be sorbed on some polymers and sorbents.
The structure of hygrolytin has not yet been established.
The specific caseinolytic activity of hygrolytin exceeds by two or three times that of the known enzymes of the animal origin, trypsin and .alpha.-chemotrypsin.
The enzyme hygrolytin has the power of hydrolysing native proteins, such as elastin, collagen, gelatin, fibrin, albumin, hemoglobin, and also displays its power of thromobolysis and of preventing thrombs, as well as milk-coagulating activity.
The said enzyme can be used in various branches of economy where hydrolysis of proteinous substrates is required, for example, in agriculture for hydrolysis of protein components of animal feeds to improve their assimilability, in food industry (in baking, brewing, meat softening), in microbiological industry for hydrolysis of protein components (for example, yeast) in the preparation of nutrient media, in photography for extraction of gelatin-bound silver from wastes, in leather industry for scouring and softening raw hide.
Hygrolytin posseses proteolytic activity and hence can be used to thin viscous, thick suppurative exudates during treatment of diseases of the respiratory organs, purulent and thermal burn wounds, for treating and preventing empyema of the pleura.
Hygrolytin can also be used as a thrombolytic preparation and as a remedy preventing the formation of thrombs, as well as in combination with anticoagulants.
The use of the enzyme offers good economy owing to the low cost of the product itself when produced alongside with antibiotic hygromycin B.
The enzymatic preparation, which is an impure (crude) product, contains the enzyme of hydrolytic action in the quantity of 50-500 PU/g (proteolytic units after Kunitz) and the metabolites of the strain Streptomyces hygroscopicus producing the enzyme.
The said enzymatic preparation is a brown powder.